Happy Halloween
by Teal-eye-wolf
Summary: This is my first ever story and I really suck writing any summary (Being rewritten)


'I'm so bored' Rangiku pouted as she sat at her desk in the tenth division office thinking of ways to get out of work to celebrate with her friends, when a hell butterfly come flying up to her, sighing softly she held out her finger for it to land on, listening carefully to the message.

'What is it Rangiku?' Captain Hitsugaya spoke up from across the room as he finished his last pile of paperwork to question his lazy lieutenant when the hell butterfly flew off some time ago.

'Sorry Captain, we have been summered by Head Captain Yamamoto to leave for the world of the living in a couple of days time for some time off' Rangiku smiled looking mischievous at her Captain, Toshiro started to get a little bit worried because he knows that whatever his Lieutenant is planning it will never end well for him.

'Okay Rangiku I want you to find one of our seats and tell them to take over training the new recruits as we will be busy preparing to leave' pinching the top of his nose, knowing that it's useless to argue with the Head Captain because it would only end with an hour long lecture from him.

'Yes Captain' Rangiku smiled as she walked quickly out of the office before Toshiro realised that she left all her unfinished paperwork for him to do. When Toshiro got up to file the rest of his paperwork away, he walked past Rangiku desk and noticed that none of her paperwork has been touched, growling he didn't feel the temperature drop when he screamed out Rangiku name angrily.

'Ah right on time as usual without fail, it's now time for some sake' Captain Kyoraku chuckled, waking up from his nap from a nearby rooftop as he heard his fellow Captain screaming loudly about how lazy his good for nothing Lieutenant is.

'It's that time already?' a voice chuckled softly behind him, Shunsui turned around to see his old friend Jushiro standing behind him, placing a large green sack in his hands down near his feet.

'Yes it is. What have you got there?' Shunsui questioned as he eyed the sack, looking closely at the picture of the ghosts; he could have sworn he saw chappy ears on top of their heads.

'I heard from Rukia that it's going to be Halloween soon so I made a large sack full of different types of candy for Toshiro as an early surprise and he's been so busy the last few days that I convinced the Head Captain to let them have a few days off. I will be heading over to the tenth now; I talk to you later tonight Shunsui' Jushiro smiled, picking up the big sack with very little effort and carried on his way.

Couple of days later an annoyed Captain Hitsugaya is still recovering from when he was attacked by Yachiru as soon as Jushiro left, messing up his office trying to find some and when she did she ate too much and threw up on him.

'I can't wait to see Orihime again; I wonder what's she been up too?' Rangiku squealed excitedly from beside him interrupting his thoughts.

'Who knows' Toshiro sighed, finally the gate opened and they followed the hell butterfly's to lead them to their destination.

(World of the living)

'Alright class that's the bell, get yourself out of here and enjoy you holiday because when we get back you will have to study hard for upcoming exams so don't miss any days or you will fall behind' The teacher shouted over to the students as they quickly packed their things away, leaving the classroom as they talked to their friends about their plans for the week.

'Hey Ichigo, do you want to come camping with us on Halloween and if there is any girls about we can comfort them in case they get frightened' Keigo screamed as he ran over to Ichigo desk.

'Sorry Keigo, my sisters and my crazy old man want to do something as a family and I don't want to upset Yuzu by saying no to her' Ichigo got up, walking over to the door, giving a small wave over his shoulder, ignoring Keigo as he ran about the room asking others to go camping with him but ended up sulking about things not being fair when he got turned down.

'Hey Tatsuki, are you going to be doing anything over the holiday?' Orihime smiled at her best friend as they walked out the school together.

'I'm planning on going away soon to practise more on my karate for the tournament which is coming soon. Will you be okay; I can cancel if you want' Tatsuki stopped walking when she saw Orihime looking crestfallen.

'No honestly you don't have to do that for me; you go and train for the tournament. I will be fine, I might get some more ingredients to make some new yummy snacks to give to the people when they knock on my door' Orihime brightened up quickly, imagining making loads of new snacks to give out.

'Well if you are sure that you will be okay, I guess the next time I will see you will be in School. This is where we part ways, take care of yourself Orihime.

'You too Tatsuki' Tatsuki smiled turning to go down the street; Orhime stopped smiling and clutched her bag tightly to her chest as she walked down another street. A dark figure was standing on top of the post frowning as they watched the whole thing before disappearing.

(Tenth division)

As they walked out of the gate in front of Urahara shop, they saw Kisuke and their gigai's all standing outside waiting for them to arrive, half of Kisuke face is hidden behind his fan so they couldn't see the large grin breaking out on his face as he waited for them to get into the gigai.

'Good afternoon and please come inside in my humble little shop, I have some milk and cookies for the cute little white haired kid' Kisuke was suddenly cut off when the temperature dropped and Toshiro punched him hard that he fell on the floor in pain, holding his stomach.

'Alright I'm sorry, I thought you have gotten over being called that since you have grown a little bit more. Okay let's just go inside there is someone here that wants to speak to you while you are here' Kisuke groaned getting up, winching in pain that the little Captain caught him off guard and that he can throw a mean punch when provoked. Walking into the room where they normally hold meetings they saw Rukia stood up and bowed, once they sat down they waited for Rukia to start talking.

'Captain Hitsugaya, I'm really sorry to take up your time but a few day's ago I saw Orihime looking depressed and since she is all alone I wanted to do something and my Captain told me you are having a few days off here so I thought we could have a party tonight since and we can all dress up' Rukia finished looking down at the table surface when she saw Toshiro looking really annoyed at her until Rangiku wrapped her arm around his neck cutting off his air.

'That's a great idea, come on Captain we owe her for taking us in and looking after us when we was stationed her for some time, the least we can do is throw a party and it give us some time to relax' Rangiku squealed excitedly already imaging the party in her head until Kisuke poked her in her ribs and pointed to Toshiro whose face was turning into an interesting colour.

'I'm so sorry captain, I was just really excited thinking about the party' quickly letting go of her small adorable captain, as he gasped and desperately tried breathe in some much needed air.

Leave it up to us to sort out food and drinks and Tessai, Jinta and Ururu will sort out the decorations' Kisuke spoke up when Rangiku was busy fussing over her captain till he got his breath back.

'Alright fine, Rangiku I will leave it up to you and when we get back you will be doing months worth of paperwork and if you try to avoid it, I will add another month work added to the pile, do I make myself clear?' Toshiro smirked as he saw Rangiku battling with herself not to cry in front of him before he walked out of the shop leaving the rest of them to do what they want.

'I will see you all later, Rukia I leave it up to you to collect Orihime we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we. I never thought I see the day when the captain agrees to let me shop' Rangiku giggled getting leaving the shop.

Finally evening came by quickly and everything is all set up in the underground training facility, Rukia already left the shop in her succubus costume to collect Orihime. Rangiku was looking around the room seeing everyone dressed up and having so much fun.

'Captain you look so cute' Rangiku squealed trying not to laugh but failed as her Captain approached her looking really annoyed in his white werewolf costume, his tail dragging on the floor behind him.

'I can't believe you forced me into this, it's really embarrassing Rangiku' Toshiro growled his teal eyes narrowing as he glared up at her, mentally agreeing with himself that her witch costume suit her very well, ignoring Hyorinmaru laughing at him inside his mind.

'Come on Captain, it's only a party you are aloud to have fun now and again and there is no law saying you can't besides we have a few days off to relax' Rangiku whined childishly back, as her Captain clenched his furry paws resisting the urge to bankai his Lieutenant as he shouted at her for treating him like a child. The others living in the shop sweat dropped as they watched the officers from the tenth division argue with each other.

Yoruichi shushed them both as she heard voices coming from the shop above, listening closely she could make out Orihime asking Rukia why she they are being called here. Yoruichi signalled for everyone to take their positions and nodded to Jinta and Ururu who dressed up as ghost to knock off the lights.

'Why is it so dark in here and where is everyone?' Orihime questioned Rukia when the disco lights suddenly lit up the basement and everyone apart from Toshiro jumped from their positions, scaring the life out of her.

'Rangiku is that you? Toshiro kun you look so cute in your costume' Orihime squealed happily after getting over her fright hugging them both tight, accidentally cutting off Toshiro air supply which Hyorinmaru happily pointed out that his master being nearly being killed twice in one day by lack of oxygen.

'Hey Orihime we have been given a few days off so we decided to keep you company' Rangiku said pulling Orihime and Rukia to the table full of food as Toshiro wandered off to escape from crazy people trying to kill him.

During the night they were joined by Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and his family when they received a phone call earlier from Rukia about a party in the basement. Isshin screamed loudly running towards the centre of the dance floor, ripping off his shirt. Toshiro mentally hit himself as he saw that his old former Captain hasn't changed a bit at all.

'Thank you for being here Toshiro- Kun, I know how much you hate parties' Orhime said to the white haired male who was hiding in the corner hoping that his former Captain wouldn't see him as he talked to one of the youngest Kurosaki sibling.

'It's no problem Orihime, this wouldn't have happened if Rukia wasn't patrolling in the area and heard the whole conversation' Toshiro smirked, not noticing that Isshin had spotted him and is sneaking up on him till he grabbed him screaming to his late wife that his long last son has finally returned home to him, only to have Rangiku punching him hard in the face and catching him before he landed on his head.

'Why did you do that? I only wanted to express my love to my old family' Isshin starting to cry that his long lost children no longer loved him anymore and looked to find Ichigo.

'I can't believe goat chin actually managed to become a Captain and you served under him, I really feel sorry for you Toshiro.' Karin snorted waiting till Toshiro straightened out his costume and putting his mask back in place before dragging him over to the food table.

'Why didn't you tell us that you will be alone? We are your friends and we would have find time to keep you company' Ichigo said to Orihime as he managed to escape from his crazy father.

'You all had plans and I don't want to ruin them' Orhime smiled looking a bit sheepish. The party slowly came to an end and everyone soon started to go their separate ways.

After spending the last few days in the world of the living it was time for Toshiro and Rangiku to head back home as they walked through the gate they can hear Isshin crying that his two favourite children was leaving him again only to get beat up by Ichigo and Karin.

'Rangiku, don't you even dare say anything about what I had done the last few days' Toshiro warned as they walked through the tenth division corridors, stroking the hilt of his zanpakuto showing that he's being serious. Rangiku giggled saying that she won't say anything at all while walking off saying she got a few things she had to do first.

The next morning every officer in the tenth division was hiding from their Captain wrath as he chases his screaming Lieutenant all around the Seireitei, holding his zanpakuto tightly screaming that he had warned her.

'I don't know why Toshiro is upset; he looks absolutely adorable in his little wolf costume. I'm going to ask Rangiku for some more copies of the pictures so I can frame them for my office. I also heard that the Shinigami Women's Association is raking in loads of money from this' Jushiro said to his old friend watching as they ran past them, Shunsui laughed as he flicked through the magazine all filled with Toshiro, knowing how much the kid Captain means to his friend.

The Head Captain sat in his office shaking his head muttering that he needs normal Captains in the court that won't give him a headache as he looked at the list of damages the 12th and 11th division caused and his headache is growing because of the ruckus the tenth division officers is causing outside.

'I think I will send them to you to help out cleaning the mess your division has caused Captain Kurotsuchi' the Head Captain said to the 12th Captain as he dismissed him from the office.

'I say this is the best day ever, I will try not to hurt you too much or kill you. Happy Halloween' Mayuri chuckled darkly at the treat the Head Captain have given him as he spotted the two officers running towards the entrance of the first district.

The tenth division officers stopping running when they felt a cold shiver running down their backs, slowly turning to look at each other they looked scared as they heard someone laughing evilly.

'Captain I'm really scared'

'Not many things scare me but this is one of them'


End file.
